


chōpirako

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [11]
Category: Japan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	chōpirako

Rich families who could afford it often presented lavish funerals for deceased children, with beautiful burial gowns. The deceased child’s room is turned into a shrine, full of lavish toys, books, and games that the child would have loved in life. The chōpirako resides in the this room, rather than in the zashiki, and few people are allowed to enter in order to keep it in the pristine condition this spirit requires.

A few inns in Japan advertise that they are inhabited by zashiki warashi or chōpirako in order to attract spirit hunting guests or people seeking good luck and fortune.


End file.
